The Five Aces
by undyingparticles
Summary: Senior Class President Rachel Berry takes it into her own hands to reform the Dalton Academy's reputation to the other students and make everyone, especially the girls, attend the once an all boys school that has recently became co-ed. Having a reputation at the school, she needs to keep her private life hidden to everyone especially from the infuriating 5 guys at the school.
1. The Obstacles

**A/N:** So here I am again, starting a new story. After watching a lot of movies and TV shows, I have come up with this idea hence, this idea of mine.

A lot of Glee characters will be here and I might not update every week since today. I realized that I have been trying to please everyone by updating as fast as I can that I found my stories nonsense anymore. I want to create stories that will have great quality instead of just having a great quantity. So I hope you guys won't get mad or something about it. I just want to make sure that everything I will write from this day forward will have better story and will not suck.

So, I haven't proofread this yet but I just want to put this here and let you guys decide if I should continue this one. Thanks for the support you have given me ever since I write my first official story.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything. Just my stupid ideas and then some. :)

* * *

"Give it here, Azimio. Now!" I yelled at him as I waited for him to take off his earring and place it to my waiting palm.

He groans. "Not again. I can't believe you actually see that." he rolled his eyes as he took off his earring and finally gives it to me.

"Now, get to your class before you get late." I put my hands on my hips, glaring at him until he shuts his locker and make his way to his class as I hear him mutter "why everybody did chose her to be class president in the first place?"

I rolled my eyes at that. I've heard that a thousand times before and it doesn't bother me anymore. You see, I earned my rightful place as a class president in Dalton Academy. It was difficult, of course. Being the school which just started to accept girls to an all-boys school before, it's challenging to let everyone make me their president. But it didn't stop me from getting here. It took me a lot of convincing, especially to the guys at this school but I made it. The school director loves me, even the faculty member. The only problem is the guys who are always there to ruin my day.

There are the only ones who is giving me a hard time every time I step my foot on this school. And for a school that has zero tolerance policy, I never thought it would be so hard for me to make this school a better place for everyone, especially girls like me.

I, Rachel Berry, senior class president, will do whatever it takes to make this school known for being a role model school that has students who excel in everything. I want the whole America to know that this place has become a good place for everyone to enroll at. And by everyone, I mean the girls who are reluctant on enrolling here because of the reputation this school has before.

Before Dalton Academy became co-ed, I have heard a lot of bad things from it. I heard that the guys are rude and mean, and doesn't have respect for girls and elders that everyone looks at them as bad influences. And when I found out that the school would start to accept girls this year, I made a goal for myself and for the school. I know it sounds ambitious but it what I always wanted to do. I wanted to change something for the benefit of everyone. And in this case, it's for the benefit of all the girls that are not sure of going to this school when they finish Middle School.

I walk to the halls of Dalton with a head held high and a determination within me. Before I graduated, I will make this school a better place for everyone, whatever it takes.

I was checking the hall for those students who cut classes every time and order them to get to class. So far, I caught two guys who are hiding themselves by being caught by me. Guess where are they now? Of course they are on their way back to their respective classes, wearing a scared look on their faces. Oh yes, I did that. I can make any guys in here trembling on their knees if I wanted to.

I was about to make my way to my own class when I heard sniffling at the end of the hall. I furrowed my brows and immediately went towards the noise.

"Why can't you go out with me?" I heard some girl said. I step closer to her and found out that she's the one that's crying and that she's not alone.

"I don't like you. I'm sorry." The guy, who I found standing in front of her, said to her with a deadpanned voice. I frowned and step closer to them.

"Hey, you guys should go to your classes, now." I said to the both of them. The girl just nodded and runs down the hallway as she cries, leaving me with the guy who I actually know and loathe.

Finn-freaking-Hudson, the guy who is responsible for all the crying girls every day at this school. Seriously, doesn't he get tired of making every girl in this school cry? What does he have anyways that makes every girl in Dalton confess their feeling to him? I just don't really get it.

"As for you, Mr. Hudson." I stopped him from his tracks. "Can you just have a day in this school without making any girl cry for once?" I glared at him. Even at his 6'3 height, I can order him whenever I want. He's just like any guys at this school. They're all making my day bad by doing something.

"It's not my fault if they're expecting something from me." He just shrugs.

"Wha – Hey! You don't treat girls like that. You can at least turn them down without making them cry." I gritted out. How can this guy even go to sleep at night? Doesn't he even care about those girls at all?

He raises his eyebrow at me. "Do you have a suggestion, then?" he asked.

"Well – " I stop, not sure of what to say to him. Come to think of it, how can you really say no to someone without them getting hurt. All of the ideas in my head won't work at all.

"See, even you don't have ideas." He puts his hands on his pockets before walking away.

I glared as I turned and watched his retreating form. "I'm not done talking to you, Hudson!"I yelled at him, but not too much since the classes already started and I don't want any teachers going out of their classrooms and telling me to shut up.

"I'm late for my class, President!" he said and raises his hand, giving me a peace sign.

I let out a frustrated groan. That's why I hate guys at this school. They never know how to properly treat a lady. I huffed before I finally walk my way to class.

"Hey, you wanna go watch a movie after school? You know there's a lot of good movie to watch right now," Kurt asks me and Santana as we both find our own table to the school lunch hall. And since Dalton kind of looks like an old mansion from a very stinking rich family, the lunch hall or cafeteria as they call it, is kind of vintage looking. If you watched the Harry Potter movies, you will see what their lunch hall looked like. Well, ours is kind of like that but a bit more modern.

"I can't guys," I said when we found empty seats and sat down. "I gotta help my mom around the house."

"Oh yeah, you're not available every Monday and Thursday." Santana remembered me saying before. "It's kinda makes me think that you have like a job or something."

I flinched a bit but neither of them saw. Kurt was about to speak when a loud squeals from the girls interrupted us, and by us I mean everyone who is at lunch hall.

"Oh, look at that. There they are again." I said with a deadpanned voice.

"You can always know what is happening when the girls starts screaming." Santana added, looking a bit bored as she started eating her lunch.

And just as we thought, the five guys who became the girl's attraction at this school came walking towards the hall. You know, if this is a movie or a TV show, they could have gives them a slow scene in here, with their hands combing their hair to make it cooler. If I was the director, I could have planted some mines on the floor so every one of them would die while I laugh devilishly on the side.

I can still remember how the five of them became the school's coolest guys and my own personal enemies.

" _Hey," Marley said, getting excited all of a sudden. "Do I look okay?" she studies herself as she sat next to me. Santana, Kurt and I looked at her weirdly as she tries to fix her hair which looks fine to be honest._

" _Yeah," I said slowly. "What's going on, Marley?"_

 _And before Marley can answer my question the front door of the student lounge opens, revealing five guys who seem to be new at this school, or maybe I'm the new one, I just haven't seen them around._

" _That's what's happening." Marley said, staring at the guys like they're food or something. Honestly, it looks weird._ She _looks weird._

" _Who are they?" Santana asked._

" _They are what they call the Five Aces!" Marley said and then started to fan herself using her hand._

 _I frowned. "Like in the deck of cards? But isn't there only four?"_

" _No, it's not like the deck of cards. They call themselves that because they aces at five things. Like, totally 100% perfect."_

" _Which are?" Kurt ask, joining the conversation._

" _Wealth. Looks. Brains. Talent. And Sex!" she said, counting with her fingers as she said every word._

 _I made a face. "Really? That's seems unlikely. How can those five guys be on the same group having those five qualities? It seems unreal and really impossible to me."_

" _It just does, Rachel." Marley glances at us before looking back to the guys who are now sitting comfortably at one of the tables. "Now look at them."_

 _The three of us turn our heads at them when they sat at one of the tables not far from us. Clearly none of us is interested but we're just doing it for Marley._

" _You see that guy with the blonde hair?" she pointed her finger to the guy who has earphones on his ears and playing something on his phone. "That guy is Sam Evans. Captain of the Fencing Team. His dad owns a lot of businesses in the whole US and his mom is the directress of the school." She beams at us._

" _So Mary Evans is his mom," Kurt says, intrigued._

" _Then there's the twins, Jake and Noah Puckerman," Marley then pointed her fingers to the guys who just started to arm wrestle. Now, I really doubt that all of them are smart._

" _They're twins?" Santana asked. "But the other one is black and the other looks Hispanic."_

" _Well, they're fraternal. Their dad's black and mom's Latina. Anyways, the father owns a law firm here and in New York while their mom is a chef and owns a couple of restaurant here in Ohio. They're both on the basketball team and both really good at it."_

" _And that guy over there," she said, now pointing to the guy with the curly hair and checking out every one who passes their table. "That guy's Blaine Anderson. His dad's a chief surgeon at the Westerville Hospital and his mom's a real estate agent. He's the captain of the swimming team. He's a bit different from the other guys though."_

" _Because he's short?" Santana snorted._

" _Nope," Marley said, emphasizing the 'p'. "Just watch."_

 _All of us turn our eyes to the guy and watch him check out a guy who's passing their table just now. He says something to the guys. Something like, "catch you later, guys," before following the guy._

" _Wait, that's Sean. Isn't he straight?" I asked, looking at the three._

" _That's the thing about Blaine. He can make a guy gay if he wants. I bet he has magic powers."_

 _The three of us look at each other but said nothing. Marley can be like that sometimes._

" _And finally," she cocks her head to point the last guy she hasn't introduced yet. "That's Finn Hudson, their leader. Both of his parents are members of the board of this school. Dad's a congressman and owns different businesses here and abroad while her mom is a professor in Harvard. He's not into sports but loves to play piano, guitar and drums. He can sing too just like the other guys and he's also the smartest, richest and actually everything the guys' great at, he's better than them."_

 _I stared at the guy and didn't found anything interested at him, even if Marley bombarded us with everything she knows about him. But then his eye turned to me and I have to look away. He might think that I actually like him or something. No way._

" _So, how did you know all of this?"I asked Marley while she looks back at four guys at the table._

" _I have my sources." She then turns her head back to us and lean closer to the table. "So, who do you like from them?" she asked, grinning._

 _Santana made a face. "I didn't even get turned on from everything you just have said about them so no one."_

 _Marley just made a face of disgust before turning her head to Kurt._

" _Don't ask me. I'm not interested." He holds up his hands._

" _Not even Blaine?" she asked._

" _No way. The guys look like HIV positive."_

" _How about you Rachel?" she turns to me._

 _I glance back to the guys and found that Finn guy staring at me again. I look back immediately to Marley and shook my head._

" _I'd rather focus my energy on being a senior president than fawn over them." I say as I stare at them with uninterested expression._

 _Marley frowned. "You guys are just plain boring. No wonder none of you get laid. And I know that's saying something coming from me." She crossed her arms._

 _Santana raise her eyebrows, amused. "Seriously? You of all people talk to me about getting laid like that?" She scoffed._

" _Whatever. I'm just going to be there, wishing for the guys to look at me." She said excitedly before leaving us._

 _Kurt yelled at her. "Good luck!"_

 _I just shook my head at Marley as I try my best to ignore that Finn guy, who just won't stop looking at me. Seriously, what's his deal anyway? When I got more uncomfortable and annoyed by his stares, I turned my head and glared at him. And to my surprise and frustration, he didn't even back down. He just kept on staring at me with amusement in his eyes. I narrowed my eyes at him, challenging him. The staring contest eventually ended when that guy Sam talk to him. But before he even tore his eyes away from mine, he just winks at me and smirked. He winks at me!_

And from that day, I knew that those guys, especially that Finn Hudson would make my life as the senior class president a living hell. Of course, just weeks after their transfer to the school, they started to cause disturbances at the school. Singing at hallways like it was their concert, picking up a fight with every guy they get angry with, and the most infuriating thing is when they caused a lot of crying girls running when they broke their delicate hearts. Some even transferred because of it. And that's why when I got elected as the president, I make it my goal to stop those five guys from creating trouble and make sure that every girl that will study here at Dalton will not be disappointed.

Being elected as president is not that easy of course. When you're in a school that used to be for boys only, it's hard to get their trust. Especially, when there are a lot of people who likes Finn Hudson to be the president. Yeah, I can't believe he will be my number one nemesis at this school. But luckily for me, he rejected the offer and said that he was not interested and would rather give this title to someone who is more responsible than him. Of course, that's me. That's why the students had no choice but to make me their president. Because I am the most eligible one for the job. Only me. Rachel Barbra Berry.

"Hey, princess!" Puck says as he and his group of delinquents passes the hallway. Of course, the girls stop to just stare at them and I have no choice but sigh in frustration and roll my eyes at them when all five of them turn their heads to look at me. They even have the audacity to smile at me.

The girls around me stare at me, noticing the guys looking at me. Some of them frowned and some of them glared at me. But thankfully, none of them attack me or something. Being a president has its perks, I guess.

I say goodbye to my friends when our classes ended and immediately left the school. I still have to catch the bus so I can't be late. Columbus is only 19 kilometers from Westerville but I still have to be early in order to get ready.

Okay, I know what you're thinking. I know you're all confused on what I'm saying right now. You see, being in Dalton is hard, and I'm not talking about the academically. Of course not. I'm an A plus student but somehow, I still can't beat Hudson. He is always higher than me when it comes to exams. And it's making me hate him more. Anyway, what I'm talking about is the tuition. My mom is only just a teacher in a public school in Lima so we can't really afford Dalton. I can only go to that school thanks to the scholarship I got when I apply for it. Let's just say, my mom wanted me to go to Dalton because she doesn't want me to go to a public school anymore after some bullying I got before. So she encourage me to study hard and when we got the news that Dalton is finally accepting girls this year, I immediately apply for scholarship and thankfully, I got it. But it doesn't mean that we don't have anything to pay after that. I still got books and other things to pay for just to graduate.

So, right now, I'm working as a waitress in a local diner in Columbus. And not just some ordinary waitress, but a singing waitress. Yes, it's kind of embarrassing to admit but it's the only job I can find at that time when I'm looking for one. But it's not that bad, though. The pay is good enough to pay bills and other stuff to help my mom paying with.

And if you're kind of wondering why I decided to work at Columbus, a place that is far away from Westerville, well, it's kind of simple. Nobody knows that I have job. No one, not even my friends at Dalton. Nada. Nope.

It's not that I'm ashamed though. Well, maybe a little. But if you have a reputation like mine in Dalton, it's hard to let everyone know that I work as a singing waitress at some diner when you know they are all respecting you as the senior class president. So, I kept it as a secret, to maintain my reputation and power at Dalton, and to make everyone still follow me as their president.

"Hi, Rachel!" Ms. Emma Pillsbury, the diner's manager and my employer greeted me when I arrived at Starlight Diner's locker room. I owe her this job because without her, I might not even have this job at all. She accepted me even if I don't know how to be waitress before and respected my decision when I told her that working here is a secret of mine and I don't want anyone that I know in Westerville to know. So when there are times that some people from Westerville came by at the diner, she makes sure that I don't know them and if I do, she will make a way to make them not see me.

"Hi, Ms. Pillsbury!" I greeted back as I removed my coat and change into my uniform.

"I'm grateful that you agree to have a double shift today. Tina is sick today and can't make it. I hope it's okay with you." She said.

"Oh, it's fine. I don't have anything else to do later anyway and I can really use the money."

"That's great! So you'll be singing a song later?"

"Um, sure!" I smiled and closed my locker.

"Great! Good luck later." She smiled then waved goodbye before finally leaving the locker room.

When I got out of the locker room, I plastered a smile on my face and started my shift. Today the diner is packed as usual and I kind of need to work as fast as I can in order to make the customers happy.

My day at the diner went by so fast that I didn't realize that it's almost closing time. I stared outside the window and sigh in relief that everything went smoothly this day. And because the staff at the diner are only few, we need to help each other cleaning the place and organize everything before closing. Me, being the only one who can lift heavy things, are in charge of taking out the trash. In order for me to be president of the school, I need to have strength in order to defend myself in case of emergency. So I did a lot of exercise and manage to be as strong as possible.

I went to the kitchen and saw the three garbage bag ready for me. I saw Bree, one of my coworker and also my friend at the diner, looking at me.

"You want help?" she asked me.

"No, I'm fine. I can do it." I assured her. I take a deep breath and cracked my knuckles before finally lifting one bag of garbage and bring it at the back of the diner. I went back to take the others and put next to the others at the back.

I dusted off my palm and let out a breath. I put my hands on my hips and smiled at my accomplishment. See, I told you I can do it.

"Nice uniform." I heard someone say behind me. I turned quickly and I really wish I didn't when I found out who it is.

I froze in place and I think my heart stops beating at all. No, this can't be.

"It looks cute on you, President." He winks at me and smiled.

I turned around and immediately walk back to the diner, shutting the door quickly and leaned back to it. I groaned in frustration. I'm a dead meat. Everyone will know now. I'm so dead!

"Are you okay?" Bree steps closer, worried.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine, Bree." I smiled at her before going back to the locker room.

I change quickly back to my clothes, still can't believe that someone saw me, in my uniform, in Starlight Diner. Oh my god. What should I do?

I take my back and say goodbye to everyone before going to the back of the diner to leave. I slowly opened the door and peek outside, checking if he's still there. When the coast is clear, I sighed in relief and step out. Maybe I'm seeing things. Maybe it's not him. But he called me President? Oh crap, it _is_ real.

"Oh, so it's really you" I heard the same voice beside me.

I turned my head and see him leaning back at the wall of the diner, with his hands on his pockets.

"I thought it was someone you look alike." He spoke again, pushing himself from the wall.

He steps closer to me and smile. "So, why is the senior class president in here?" he bends and leans his head closer to me while I stare at him, frozen again in place.

"F-Finn." I gasped. "What are you doing here?"

* * *

 **A/N:** So that's it. I know it's quite short but I just want to know if you guys will like it before I move forward with this one. Let me know what you think. I'm actually writing three stories right now and I can't believe I'm doing it haha.

Thanks for the read and please if you can, review, favorite and follow :)


	2. Thanks For The Ride

**A/N: Hello again my fellow Finchel fans ! I am here to give you the next chapter for this story. I'm sorry it took me a while to get this done. If you are reading my other story which is, Fated To Be Yours, you will know why. The other reason would be the fact that I'm doing three stories right now and it's kind of hard to write if you're doing that. I don't even know why I'm doing this to myself :D**

 **Anyway, this story is the hardest one to do because it's funny unlike the other two and I was actually thinking of deleting this because I got stuck and didn't know what would happen next. I think about it for a few days and by watching a lot of TV shows and movies, I have decided what to do with this one. Yay me ! :D**

 **So I hope you really like this just like I do. I really like Finn in here. And there's a lot of things going on that you might get confused BUT you will eventually understand them as the story progresses.**

 **Enough about me. Enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the idea of creating a story like this.**

* * *

I push him off away from me, not liking the idea of him trapping me while he's smirking at me like that. I want to kill him right now, not just for finding me here but also for him looking at me like he's got something at me. Well, of course he has. What the hell is he doing here at Columbus anyway? I made sure to get a job as far away from Westerville as possible and he's the first one who actually sees me here.

"W-what do you want?" I crossed my arms, annoyed at him already.

"Nothing." He shrugs. "I just want to make sure that it's the President I saw in a different kind of uniform." He steps away from me and then stretches his arms up his head.

"So," he said, cracking his neck side to side. "Why are you working here, President?"

"It's none of your business!" I stormed pass him, hoping that he would just take the hint and leave me alone while I try to come up with an excuse to everyone at school when he finally tell them. Ugh, I can't believe I'm going to be humiliated tomorrow, just like that. I didn't even get the chance to make my dreams and goals at the school come true. Hell, we're not even in the middle of the school year yet.

I found him walking next to me with his hands on his pockets. He didn't say anything though. He's just there next to me, eyes in front of us.

"Why are you following me?" I bit out.

"I'm not. This is my way home." He said, deadpanned.

I furrowed my eyebrows in annoyance then just didn't mind him. We both stopped and waited for the traffic light to turn green before crossing the street. I only need to walk a little bit and wait at the bus stop so I can go home and pretend at least that this day never happen, even if it really did.

When the light turned green, I immediately cross the streets and run when I saw the bus is already at the stop. I managed to climbed in and find a comfortable seat. I noticed that Finn is already nowhere to be seen so I did a sigh of relief and leaned back to my seat. I still have a lot of things to do when I go home but for now, I'm just glad that this day is over. Yeah, I know I still have a problem to face but for now, I just want to relax and rest myself for a bit.

The next few days after that makes me agitated and anxious. I studied every person who looks at me differently, wondering if Hudson told them anything. I snapped at everyone who would call me out of nowhere and leer at them when they even make a gesture that will make me think that they know something.

But so far, nobody even say a word about my other job outside the school. They are still the same around me, always afraid or pissed whenever I order them around. I never did see Finn or his group of friends hanging around me and making me irritated. What is really making me frustrated is that Finn never even looks at me any differently. He just acts like the way he is when I met him. And I don't know why.

And today, being the third day after the whole encounter with Hudson, I was getting more annoyed at him.

I shut my locker after getting my packed lunch and was about to go to the cafeteria when The Five Aces – still making me cringe whenever I mention their group name – walks their way towards where I was standing.

"Hey, Miss P." Puck winks at me when he spotted me. "We're on our way to the cafeteria. Wanna walk with us?" he grinned what supposed to be his most charming smile that he always use to the other girls.

"Yeah, come on, Miss P. It would be fun." Jake, his twin brother agrees with him.

I rolled my eyes at the two of them. "Just walk away Puckermans. Try it to the other girls; maybe they will take the bait."

They both just shrug and walk away, just like I told them. They were followed by the rest of them, making sure that I noticed them too, of course. Blaine gave me a two-finger salute and Sam just, actually smiled at me. It was actually confusing but I just ignored it. We never had a conversation or anything at all before but it was just surprising that he actually acknowledge me. He always just the quiet guy who will ignore everyone around him and plug his earphone to his ears.

"Miss President," I heard their stupid leader said. I turned my head to him and glared. He was wearing his playful smirk, like he knows something that others not. But of course, he really does know something. And I hate him for that.

"Go away, Hudson!" I snapped at him, making him chuckle. He walks away whistling, following the guys.

I groaned and leaned my head back to my locker. Why of all people? Seriously? It could have been Santana or Kurt or some other student here. Why does it have to be one of them?

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It's been a week and yet, still no one knows. You see that girl banging her head to her locker. Yeah, that's me. I'm not turning crazy or anything. I'm just, well, getting a bit crazy. Finn never did mention anything to anyone but what he did was much, much worse than that.

It was on Wednesday, when I was taking my shift at the diner. I was attending to a few customers when the doors open. And there he is, wearing that stupid smirk that I just want to tear off of his face. Finn freaking Hudson enters the diner.

" _What the hell are you doing here?" I hissed at him when he sat down on one of the couches._

 _He looks at me, smiling like some idiot. "Well, what do you think people do when they're in a diner, President?"_

" _Shut up! You know what I mean Hudson!" I crossed my arms and waited for him to answer._

 _He looks at me, amused for some reason. "Did anyone ever tell you how hot you look when you're angry?" he asked me, giving me a flirtatious smile._

 _I rolled my eyes out of frustration and huff as I walk away from him. I hate him! I loathe him! I wish I never even met him! Ugh!_

So even if it hurts me to do it, I have no other choice but to serve him, and smile, and act like I don't want to strangle him and throw him out of the diner. Tina and Sugar had been watching me that day and they are actually admiring Hudson. I mean yeah, I'll admit that he's got the looks and all, but still, if they really see what he really is, they will feel the way I feel towards him. Rage, nothing but rage.

"You should try banging it harder. That way it will leave a bump or a bruise." I heard Santana's voice behind me.

I answered her with a groan, and continue hitting my head again to my locker.

"What's wrong? Don't tell me being President stresses you? Well, don't say I didn't tell you." I heard her open her locker next to mine and put something inside.

"Nothing can ever stress me out, Santana." I turn around and slumps my back at my locker.

"Then, what is it? Is it a guy?" she asked, getting interested suddenly.

 _Yes,_ I thought. But not exactly what you think.

"It doesn't matter." I said, dismissing the topic quickly. "Where's Kurt?"

"I don't know. Didn't saw him since Algebra." She shrugs and closes her locker.

As if on cue, there's Kurt walking towards us, looking flushed. We both look at each other and turn to him in confusion.

"Kurt?"I called. "Are you okay? Are you sick?" I touch his arm when he stops in front of us.

He bites his lip and shakes his head. "I'm fine. Come on, let's go to lunch." He told us before leading the way to the cafeteria.

Santana just shrug when I look at her and then follows Kurt. I decided to just ignore him and follow them towards the cafeteria.

When we arrived there, it was a total chaos. What supposed to be a place where you eat your lunch peacefully has turned into a warzone.

Everyone is standing cheering at something. And then that's when I heard it. The voice that's making me angry in an instant.

He stands at one of the chairs, belting some song; with his arms open wide and his eyes looking at everyone. All the girls scream as if they're inside a concert arena. The guys hollered and throwing their hands in the air.

Then his eyes landed into me, and finally he stops. Everyone turn their head from where he's looking until all of them are staring at me. Me? I'm just standing there, with my hands clenched and I think smoke is coming out of my nose. Yes, I am in complete rage and of course, it's all because of one Finn Hudson.

"Everyone settle down, now!" I yelled, making sure everyone heard it. All of them instantly sat back down, hearing some groans and protest from them. I ignored and walk my way to where Finn Hudson is at.

He is still at the top of the chair, looking at me and once again amused. He jump off the chair and sat down on the chair backwards once I stop in front of him. He is still wearing his smirk and cocked his head sideways, as if studying me.

"This is a cafeteria, Hudson. Not some place you can do you're impromptu concerts whenever you want to." I said, gesturing the place we're at right now.

"Really? I didn't realize that." He frowned, acting all innocent. His friends snorted at that as they sit behind their leader and watch.

I glared at him when he stands and although he's a lot taller than me, I'm not intimidated at him.

He looks down at me and smiled. "You're even hotter when you're fuming with rage, President." He whispered, then bites his lip and looks down at my lips.

I don't know what happened to me but I didn't say anything back. My mind went completely blank as I stare at his eyes that won't stop gazing at my lips.

I take a step back all of a sudden and feel my cheeks warmed. He looks back to my eyes; his eyebrows rose, and wait for me to say something.

"Just – just stop!" I growled at him before turning in my heels and walk away. Santana and Kurt looks at me with playful smiles on their lips.

"What?" I snapped.

They both shook their head. I just groaned and sat down on my chair. I heard them both chuckling before sitting down next to me.

I turned my eyes to where he's sitting together with his friends and find him still staring at me, wearing that stupid smirk. I glared at him and tear my eyes away before finally turning my attention to my lunch. Kurt and Santana eat their lunches next to me in silence, thankfully. But I know they are itching to ask me what is happening to that jerk face Hudson and why he keeps on talking perversely at me. No matter what his reason is, I don't want to know and I really, really don't care. To me, he is still the guy who keeps on pushing the right buttons to make me annoyed at him. And I think he's doing all of this in purpose just because he knows something about me. And I hate him for that. I know sooner or later, he'll blackmail me to do all crappy things just for his entertainment, and I don't want to happen.

Later that day, I get another shift at the diner. I changed into my uniform before I start my shift for the day. And of course, I found him there, sitting at his usual place and obviously waiting for me.

"What do you want?" I asked, irritated already.

"Hmm," he seems to be thinking about it but I know already what he's going to order. "I'll have a vanilla milkshake please." He said, smiling innocently at me.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "You really need to think that one? Seriously?"

"It will make you stay with me more, sweet cheeks." He winked at me and put down the menu.

I rolled my eyes before finally leaving him to get his order. A few minutes later, I carry his milkshake and bring it to him; wearing a smile that everyone knows it's not sincere.

"Here you go, sir. One vanilla milkshake," I said to him after placing his order down at his table. "Is there anything I can do for you?" My voice cracking up as I try my best to sound delighted to serve him. I was anything but delighted right now.

He raises his eyebrow at me and grinned. "I like it when you call me _sir_." He bites his lip and stares at me like he wants to do something else other than drinking his milkshake.

I huffed and stormed off, hearing him chuckle behind me. I should have at least put poison in that milkshake.

All throughout my shift, he just sits there, just like the other times that he's been there. And sometimes, he will try to order something else, something that will make me want to strangle his neck and bury the body at the back. Trust me. It entered my mind a few times already.

By the end of my shift, I was about to change back to my clothes when I found him at the locker room, leaning back to my locker and obviously waiting for me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, my voice tired from all the things I did today. I took my apron off and sat down on one of the benches.

"Well, I'm here to see the show, President." He said, looking down at my body then back up again.

To be honest, I would have lock the door and beat him up to death by now. But my body is totally not up for it tonight. I'm tired, I'm hungry and I just want to lie down for a while because I still need to do a lot of homework.

"Yeah, well, there's nothing here to watch so can you just go away and annoy me another day?" I yawned and rubbed my eyes. Yeah, I could use a nap right now.

"Aww, too bad. I would have been so turned on by that." He chuckled then sat down on the bench in front of me. He looks at me for a moment and then smiled. "Come on, I'll take you home."

"I'd rather die, Hudson." I glared at him and cover my mouth with my hand when I yawned again.

"It's late and by the looks of it, you might fell asleep on the bus and that would instantly lead to missing the bus stop and then, making you pay for another trip, which I think is not a good idea because it's hard to find a bus that late to travel back home."

I can see him trying to scare with all the whole speech he had done but I'm not afraid. I'm a part of kickboxing club at Dalton for a reason. I can defend myself. And besides, if I did miss my bus stop, I can just walk home. That would be just fine by me.

But on the other side of things, he really does have a point. I'm too tired to walk home and even defend myself to some pervert I might encounter. So I let out an exasperated breath and rolled my eyes before I stand up and open my locker.

"You can wait outside while I change." I said to him, not bothering to turn back to him.

"Or I could just stay here and watch." I _hear_ him smirk and groan. This guy will be the death of me, really.

I grab the heaviest thing I can carry and throw it at him but before it can hit him, he is already outside the door laughing his stupid ass off.

Frigging asshole.

When I was finished changing, and I said my goodbyes to the others, I left the diner and found Finn leaning on a black Bentley car. So I guess the wealth thing is true about them. He didn't notice me at first; he was busy looking up at the sky, his hands on the pockets of his jeans. He seems in a deep thought and his face looks so much different when he's not giving me that stupid smirk. I studied for a moment, looking at his profile from afar. His brown eyes look up at the stars, it seems sad and problematic. His Adam's apple bob up and down before his head finally gets down. Then he finally turns to me. And that's when I make myself walk closer to her. And just when I thought I would get to see more of his serious face, the side of his lips turns upward and voila! The stupid smirk is back.

"It's like picking up my hot girl from work." He said. "Can I get to make out with you at the back of my car?"

I took my bag off my shoulder and tossed it at him. He caught it, as if expected then chuckles before he open the door at the front for me. Hmm, chivalrous isn't dead yet? That's a shocker.

I raised my eyebrow at him. "Ever think about the fact that I may want to sit at the back, Hudson?"

"Yeah, I thought about that. But then, I realized I may not see your gorgeous body from there so I figured you should sit next to me while I drive." He flashes me his idiotic grin. I rolled my eyes at him and climb inside his car. I put my seatbelt on while I waited for him to get inside. He put my bag at the back when he gets on the driver seat and starts his car.

"Where to now, babe? My place or yours?" he teases me. I pulled my seatbelt off once again then try to open the door but he blocks my hand. "Okay, fine. I'm kidding. Let's just go to yours."

I put my seatbelt back on and cross my arms. "I don't have the energy to fight with you, Hudson."

"Yes, ma'am." He salutes at my direction before he finally takes the road.

In my relief, he didn't say anything after that. He focuses himself on his driving while I, try my damn best, not to stare at him. But that didn't last when I remembered something.

I turn to him. "What's your angle here, Hudson?"

"Well, I think it's between 90 degrees and – "

I slap his head. "Stop playing with me when I'm serious."

He rubs the spot that I hit and chuckles.

I asked again. "What's your plan? Do you want to expose me to everyone at school? Are you waiting for the right moment before you tell everyone about this?"

"You know, President, you over think stuff too much." He laughs as if I just said the funniest joke. I clench my fist trying my best not to hit him again. He's driving me home and I don't really want him to take me somewhere and kill me without anyone knowing.

"Are you going to blackmail me? So you can get anything you want?"

"Please, you have nothing that I want." He thinks for a moment. "Actually you do. But I really don't have to blackmail you to get that." He glances my way and smiles wickedly.

I made a face of disgust, clearly knowing what he's talking about. "You know what, forget it. If you want to tell anyone about it, I don't care." I stare in front again.

Okay, so I may be saying that to him but honestly, I don't want him to tell anyone about it. It's been a lot of hard work for me to get to where I am right now and it would kill me if they take it away from me.

The rest of the ride home is silent, thankfully. I glance once in a while at him and I thought he'd gone back to what his face look like earlier but he doesn't. He looks … happy, and it's kind of weird. He looks like a kid who gets to spend his day at a park or something.

When we arrive back to Westerville, I pointed him where I live, ignoring all his dirty remarks and jokes. And when he finally pulled over to the front of my house, he stops the engine while I take my seatbelt off.

He looks outside and studies my home. "Hmm, it's a nice looking house you've got there, President."

"I bet your house much nicer." I took my bag from the bag. He didn't say anything from that. He just gets out of his car and opens the door to my side.

"Thanks, I guess. For the ride." I shrug.

"No problem." He smiles at me and it looks different than the smirk I'm used to seeing.

"You should go before my mom sees you." I push him when all he does is look at me. My mom should never see him or hell will break loose. My mom seeing me with a boy will make her start planning everything from my future wedding up to my baby shower. Yeah, she's that obsess.

"You hurt my feelings, President. After all we've been through, you're just going to kick me out?" He playfully clutches his heart and moan.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. Cry to your mother, not to me." I spat.

"Maybe I will then." He smiles teasingly but it didn't reach his eyes. It seems force all of a sudden. But before I can say anything, he's already inside his car.

"Hey, President!" he called out. I step closer to his car and look through the window. "I think it would be best if you stop saying naughty things at me."

I furrowed my eyebrows. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb. You just thanked me for the ride. And that is something I really would like to imagine." He winks at me before finally leaving.

I was left stunned and disgusted, and totally furious at him. But since I don't have anything or anyone to turn my rage at, I just groan and walk furiously inside my house.

* * *

 **A/N: PLEASE REVIEW ! And let me know what you think about this one. I know you're confused/curious about something or someone that is in this story. :)**

 **Fun fact: This is actually inspired from an anime called Kaichou-wa Maid Sama. If you watched that then I'm sure you know what the story is about.**

 **Thank you for reading this. I really appreciate it. And I hope you will also read FTBY and Here in my Heart that I will post the first ever chapter next week. Stay tuned for that !**


	3. Rest Day -- NOT !

**A/N: What's up ? I know everyone is enjoying this story as much as I do so I'm trying my best to make it worth reading. And so here it is, Chapter 3.**

 **Thank you for everyone who read, favorited, followed, and reviewed on this story. I'm very grateful to have you guys. You have no idea how you make me happy.**

 **About this chapter: A lot of Finchel interaction and we will finally meet Rachel's mom. And Rachel is going to feel confused about something. *spoiler ! hahaha.**

 **I'll let you read this now and enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: Glee characters are owned by RIB and Fox. I just put them into my story because I love them.**

* * *

It's been a week and Hudson going to the diner does not bug me that much anymore. Not even his stupid smirk or his perverted remarks. I guess I just got used to it. But it doesn't mean I'm happy about it. Every time he said something inappropriate and stupid, I just rolled my eyes and ignore him. He never did tell anyone at school about my job though. Sometimes I think that one day he's just going to tell on me, but that day never came. And I'm kind of grateful for that.

My work at school and at the diner is going smoothly. I still may have to teach the others at school about their jobs, and sometimes I have to do it myself but so far, everything's perfect.

"Hey Miss President," I heard Hudson say behind my back at lunch. I was at my locker getting my lunch and putting my things in my locker.

"What do you want, Hudson?" I sighed before turning around and took a step back immediately when I realized he was too close to me. "You heard of personal space, Hudson?" I gasped and pushed him away from me but he didn't even move an inch.

He smirks. "Yeah, I heard about that." He shrugs and tries to move closer to me once again but this time I hold up my hand so he can't move any closer. "But you know I never cared about it." He said softly to me before looking at my lips then to my eyes. And honestly, I can't help but get flushed. I look down to avoid his stare and push him harder this time. He chuckles when he stumbles back a bit.

I scowl at him. "Then, maybe you should." I snapped at him. I shut my locker and storm off. I hate him when he's acting this way.

"See you around, President!" He called out but I ignore him. I ignore all the stares the students gave to me and make my way towards the lunch hall.

I sit where Santana and Kurt are and stare furiously at my lunch.

"Are you okay? Did your lunch do something at you?" Santana said.

I groaned. "That perv! I can't even believe he goes to this school!" I slammed my fist on the table making the two flinch.

"Whoa, okay. Calm down, Rachel." Kurt said, tapping my shoulders as comfort. "What happened?" And who's the pervert?"

"Finn-freaking-Hudson! He's a freaking pervert. I hate him. I hate him the first time I met him and I hate him until now. No! Right now, hate doesn't even cover what I feel for that guy." I gritted my teeth. If I can only throw one of the chairs to him, I would have done it already. A million times. Including the tables. And I would have been so happy doing it.

"What did he do this time?" Santana asked, sounding like she's not surprised about it anymore.

"He – he just – " I stop myself and groaned. "He's a jerk and a pervert."

"O—kay," Santana said. "You kind of said that a million times before you know."

"And I'm not going to stop saying it because he really is!" I hissed and cover my face with my hands in frustration.

I just don't really get it. I don't really get him. One minute he was okay then the next he would start doing stuff that would make me want to burn him alive. Is he bipolar? Is he taking drugs? What would possess a guy to do things like that? Especially to someone who clearly doesn't show interest?

Okay I know I have said the first time that I got used to him doing all of that, but maybe I'm not that sure about the part that he looks at me like he want to eat me or something. To be honest, it's kind of creepy and it's making me totally uncomfortable. Or maybe I'm just not used to be looked at like that. I don't know. God, I hate thinking like this.

The sudden cheers and dreamy sighs of girls inside the lunch hall let me know that Hudson and his stupid group have arrived. I remove my hands from my face and act like I'm just sitting here normally and eating my lunch. Santana raised an eyebrow at me but I ignore her. I glanced at Kurt and noticed him looking down on the table and blushing. I narrowed my eyes at him when he caught me looking at him but he just ignores me and pick at his lunch.

I tried my best not to stare at them as they pass our table and went to their usual seats. But you can't just ignore those guys if they make it a habit of greeting you with the way they always do.

First, the twins winked at me, which only earned them a glare from me. Blaine, well, Blaine just smiled at me and stops for a second in our table, smirking at Kurt when he saw him before finally following the twins. Sam just ignores me like he always does and follows the three with earphones on his ears.

"Miss me?" I heard him say behind me. I closed my eyes and hold my fork. Maybe I could stab him with it and make it look like an accident. But instead I just sigh and ignore him while I start eating my food.

It didn't make him go away though. He just stays behind me and I know he is still so close to me. That's why I didn't even bother to turn around and get uncomfortable again.

"Go away, Hudson." I said as I take another bite of my food.

"Yeah, just a second." I rolled my eyes and continue to eat until I felt his hands on my shoulder.

"Your body's too stiff, President." He massages it for a second before I can even break his hands. He then went to stand beside me and smiles. "See you later." He winks then finally join his group.

"Ooh, looks like Miss President's got a hot date later." Santana teased.

I made a face. "It never crossed my mind to be on a date with that type of guy."

"You mean that _hot type_ of guy?" she wiggles her eyebrows at me.

"You're supposed to be a lesbian, Santana!" I scolded her. "You can't be attracted to him."

"Being a lady lover doesn't make you not into a guy, Rachel. It just makes you powerful." Santana pointed her fork at me as if she's teaching me a lesson.

I rolled my eyes at her and turned to Kurt. "So, do you mind telling me what's eating you? You're acting weird lately."

Kurt slowly turns his head up and avoids our stares. "I'm fine, you guys."

Santana cocked her head to the side and narrowed her eyes at Kurt, analyzing him.

"Hmm, does it have to do with one of the Aces?"

"What? No!" He quickly said. "Why would you think that?"

Santana and I look at each other with widened eyes and slackened mouths. Kurt is our best friend and we know him like the back of our hands. He is totally lying to us.

"It really is!" Santana exclaimed. "Oh my gosh! You're totally hooking up with that Blaine guy! I can't believe you kept that from us." She crossed her arms and shakes her head.

Kurt just sighed and covers his eyes with his hands. "I'm not hooking up with him, okay?" he defends. "But he-he kissed me, once. And he keeps on texting me inappropriate texts and kind of like stalking me or something."

I raised my eyebrows but didn't say a thing. Maybe being inappropriate and stalking is part of the group's style.

"Did you like it?" Santana leans forward. "Is he a great kisser?"

Kurt just blushes and groans. "Can we just stop talking about this? I'm not interested with him."

"Sure thing, Kurt. You really look like you don't so yeah, we believe you." Santana said with sarcasm in her voice.

Kurt rolled her eyes but didn't say anything back. He just focuses himself back to eating while Santana and I smiled at him. It's the first time Kurt ever had someone he really likes. It's not that because Dalton doesn't have any gay guys like him. In fact, he has a lot of friends that is actually like him. But we never did see him went out on a date with any guy since we've met him. He always said that he's too busy with school and helping his dad on their business so he doesn't have any time for that. So it's kind of big news for Santana and I to see him getting flustered over a guy. And although the guy isn't really what we thought he would be into, we're just happy that he's finally found someone who he likes.

I, just like Kurt, am busy with being student council president and my work at the diner that I don't think much about that part of life. I'm too busy thinking about helping my mom and making sure that I achieved my goals as a president before I graduated high school. I'm not going to let anyone ruin my focus on that.

After school, I decided to go home early. Since I don't have a shift at the diner today, I decided to just stay at home and rest. It seems like these last few days have been stressful for me that I always felt the need to sleep. I'm just grateful today that I'm going to do just that.

When I got home, I noticed that mom wasn't home yet so I went straight to my room and rest. I change from my uniform and went to the kitchen to find something to eat. I was already on my way back to the living when I hear the front door opens.

"Hey honey!" My mom greeted me once she stepped inside our house.

"Hey, mom," I said to her, looking at her with confusion when I saw dirt on her knees. "Uh, what happened to you?"

She takes a deep breath. "Well, I was on my way home carrying groceries when one of the paper bags tore and I had to get down on my knees to pick them all up. I'm just thankful that a nice boy stops and help me." She smiles and looks behind her.

"What boy?" I followed her gaze and heard a car door closing.

She turns her head back at me and smiles. "He's a handsome one, Rachel _and_ he's going to the same school as yours."

"Where should I put this, Ms. Berry?" I heard the boy my mom's talking about said.

My eyes went wide when I find out who it is. He lowers down the grocery and I finally saw his face. He then turns his eyes on me and winks. "Hey, President."

"Oh, just follow me to the kitchen, Finn." My mom said before going to the kitchen with Finn following closely and balancing the two bags on his hands. Just when I thought I will finally have a decent relaxation in my own home.

I sat down on the couch and turn on the TV as I wait for mom to send Hudson home. I can hear them talking from where I sit but I can't understand what they are talking about. I heard the two of them laugh before they make their way back to the living room.

"Rachel, I didn't know you and Finn are close." My mom tells me as she stands in front of me. Finn is standing next to her, looking at me like he's waiting for me to say something amusing.

"Because we're not close, that's why." I said to my mom. "He just goes to the same school as I do, that's it. He's not my friend or anything."

My mom gasped, dramatically I might add. "Rachel, don't say rude things to our guest."

"It's okay, Ms. Berry." Finn interjects, making me glare at him. "I should probably go anyway."

"No," my mom stops him when he's about to leave. "Stay here for dinner. I'm sure Rachel isn't really that bad. Isn't that right?" she looks at me waiting for me to answer her.

My mouth went agape as I stare at my mom. She can't be serious right now. That guy is a pain in the butt and I don't want him at my house when it is supposed to be my rest day.

When my mom realizes that she isn't going to get any answer from me, she just pulls Finn and makes him sit next to me.

"Why don't you two bond a little while I prepare dinner, okay?"

"Thank you, Miss Berry." Finn smiled at her.

My mom just smiles back and gave me a 'behave-or-I-will-ground-you' glare before she turns and head to the kitchen.

Finn settles himself next to me and sighed in contentment. I move myself away from him and seated at the other end of the couch.

He chuckles. "Why so scared, President?"

I turned to him with a glare and ignored his question. "What the hell are you doing here?" I crossed my arms in front of my chest when I saw his eyes look down for a moment. I should have worn a T-shirt but I wouldn't have to if this creep didn't unexpectedly get here.

"Well, I think you're mom already cover that up, right? I'm here because I found your mom at the sidewalk picking up grocery items from the pavement."

"Yeah, I get that part." I rolled my eyes. "What I didn't get is how you end up finding her? I may not know where you live, Hudson, but I know that the ways to my house and to yours are very different." I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Are you marking territories now, President?" He chuckles but then holds up his hands when I just scowl at him. "Okay, fine. I'm actually on my way here to talk to you."

"Well, I have nothing to say to you." I spat. "And if you're trying to win my mom so you can get to me, you can stop now because it's not gonna work on me."

He cocked his head to the side. "I'm not that desperate, President." He moves slowly towards me. "And if I really want to get to you, I don't need to win anyone for it." He stops just inches next to me and I inch away my face as he stares at it. Maybe I should just scream so my mom will know that he's not the type of guy she would want to be in our house. I should have but it felt like my mouth is just stuck with something and I can't even move it.

He licks his lips and stares at my lips as he whispers. "You are a very beautiful girl, Miss President." He smiles.

"So, it looks like dinner won't be served any time soon." I heard my mom said and I quickly turned to her. I noticed Finn is already sitting at the end of the couch again before my mom can even see us. And if you're wondering how he did it, don't ask me because I have no idea also.

"Is there a problem?" Finn asked my mom.

"The sink is clogged so I have to call someone for that." She sighs before picking out her phone from her bag while I was still stuck at the other end of the couch still can't process how fast everything is happening right now. One minute Finn is just _there_ and now we're talking about plumbing. _For Pete's sakes, Rachel. Get yourself together._

"Let me help with that," Finn offers.

"Wait, you know how to do that?" My mom asked him, surprised.

"Yeah, it's actually not that hard to do." He stands up and pulls up his sleeves.

"You don't have to do that, Finn. I think it would be a messy work and we don't want to stain your clothes."

"It's okay. I can just take them off." He insisted before unbuttoning his uniform.

My mom glances at me, amused all of a sudden. "Okay, then. Follow me."

Finn takes off his shirt revealing white tank top he wears inside of it. He folded his shirt and put it on the couch before turning to look at me. I just sat still, staring at him with widened eyes. What the hell is really going on here?

He chuckles and shakes his head. "Miss President, it is really impolite to stare, you know."

I recover quickly and look down, my face heating up immediately. _Calm down, Rachel. It's just stupid Hudson. It's not like you haven't seen him be this inappropriate around you._

"Could you just go and help my mom?" I bit out, focusing my attention back to the TV.

I heard him chuckle once again. "Okay, President, as you wish." And that's when he finally left the living room, leaving me wanting to punch him and myself for being a jerk.

A few minutes later, Finn emerges back from the kitchen, wiping his hand with a cloth. I noticed his state and he looks really … domestic. I guess I'm used to seeing him wearing our uniform that I find it odd to see him in other clothes. His tank is wet from fixing the sink, his slacks were folded up to his knees and he had gone barefoot. Now he looks like he is really a plumber.

I smirked at him. "You have a sideline for fixing pipes, Hudson?"

He just smirked back and step towards me. "I just know a lot of things, President. If you want, I can show you some other stuff that I know." He raises his eyebrow and sits back down next to me.

I was about to retort back to him when I started to smell something awful and I realized it was him. "What the hell is that smell? Did you bathe yourself with the dirty water?" I covered my nose and push him away from me.

He chuckles. "I didn't realize that I would be dirtier than I thought." He shrugs. "Oh, wait, I guess I already am." He grins devilishly and all I do is roll my eyes at him.

"Can you just stop with the inappropriate remarks?" I snapped at him. "Because if you think that the way you talk to me is fine, you're wrong."

He looks at me with both eyebrows raised. "Sorry, President. I can't help it. Just a habit I guess." He laughs making me glare at him and hit him on the shoulder.

"Rachel? Can you come here for a second?" My mom called out from the kitchen. I stood abruptly and leaving Finn still amused at himself.

"Yes?" I said to her when I arrived at the kitchen, relieved that I got away from the promiscuous guy at the living room. My brows furrowed immediately when I found my mom glaring at me, obviously not happy about something. "What?"

"Why are you being so rude to our guest?" She asked me.

"What? Mom, he's the one annoying me." I looked at her in disbelief.

"Finn had helped me, Rachel, _twice_ and all you have to do is to be hospitable and nice to him as a thank you for all he did and you can't even do that?" My mom scolded me and all I can do is stare at her in shock for not even believing me that I didn't do anything wrong. And knowing my mom, I think she just wants me to be kind to Finn so that the guy will actually like me and ask me out. That is my mom always wishes whenever she finds out that I have a guy friend. I don't even know why she's so adamant on finding me a boyfriend. It's not like I can't live without one.

"Mom, I told you he's – " I tried to reason out to her hand block me from saying anything more.

"Now, I want you to go back there and act nice, okay? Finn seems like a good guy and I think he deserves someone to treat him better in return. If I hear another arguing in there, I will ground you." She holds my shoulder and smiles, her anger already forgotten. "I like him, sweetheart. He's cute." She winks at me before turning me around and pushing me back gently to return to the living room. See? I told you she have motives.

I return back to the living room expecting Hudson to be beaming at me because I know he heard everything my mom and I talked about. I was surprised when I noticed him just sitting back on the couch, too busy watching the TV to even notice me arriving. I also noticed that he's not wearing his tank top anymore. It is now on the armrest of the couch and he is now naked above the waist. It made my face heat up when my eyes went down to his toned body that I never seen before. Okay, looks like the 'looks' quality is also a check.

When I get closer, I realized that his attention is not on what's on the TV. His face looks like he's in deep thought or something. He didn't even notice me sitting down next to him.

It's not the first time I've seen him like this but still, it kind of bugs me that he has this side of him that's kind of sad. And now I really think that the whole happy-go-lucky thing he shows to almost everyone is just a façade and the true Finn Hudson is hiding somewhere inside him.

"Hey, you okay?" I asked him. He turns to look at me and blink, before his smirk gets back once again on his face. "Why? You care about me?"

I huff but didn't answer his question. "Okay, look. My mom just threatened me that she will ground me if I won't stop yelling at you and since I really don't like that because I never been grounded before, all I ask is that you stop with your stupid remarks and let's just watch TV. Okay? Good." I said to him before I turn back to the TV, not bothering to wait for his answer.

I heard him chuckle but still ignores him. The TV starts playing a show I really like and I focused to it so much that I never did see Hudson move closely to where I sit. The moment I felt his breath on my neck makes me flinch and turns my head quickly at his direction, only to find his face an inch away from mine.

"What the hell are you doing?" I hissed at him. I'm just glad that I didn't yelp loudly or scream. I know my mom and if she said she'll ground me, I bet my butt I'll never see my phone for a week.

"I'm not doing anything," he muttered. I can smell his breath since he's too close to me and thank god he doesn't have a bad breath. He smiles at me and look at me straight in the eyes before saying, "Although, I really, really want to do something right now." He licks his lips and looks down on mine and I can't help myself but to gasp at his declaration.

"Don't you dare, Hudson." I said to him weakly, my voice failing me. That would have been a threat but it sounded more like a plea. I look down at his lips as well and find it smirking again.

I felt his hand went up to my jaw, making my eyes widened. "Finn – "

"What?" he murmured, his thumb rubbing softly to my cheek.

"Stop it." I tried to sound angry, I really do but some part of me – the girly part, obviously – doesn't make me tough enough to order him.

"I'm not doing anything, President." He smiles softly. "At least, not yet." After saying that, he started inching closer and his eyes started to close, making my heart starts beating faster. I think I'm hyperventilating right now. Oh my god, I can't believe this is really happening!

"Dinner is ready guys!" I heard my mom say the moment our lips are almost touching.

Finn opened his eyes slowly and looks at me then grin. "That would have been the best kiss of my life." He chuckles softly then stood. "Better luck next time, then." He glances down to me before finally leaving me and head to the kitchen.

I was left stunned, my body feeling like it's on ice and I can't move. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and stand up. My mom emerges from the kitchen and look at me. "Come on, Rachel."

"Y-yeah," I turned to her. "I'll be right there."

She frowned. "Are you okay? You looked a little flushed."

Finn appears behind her already wearing his top and smirks at me. "I think she's just hungry." Then he gives me this knowing look that makes me realize that he's not talking about dinner.

"Okay, hurry up before the food gets cold." Her mom turns and heads back to the kitchen with Finn in tow but of course, after leaving me with a wink. That douche!

I can't believe what just happened earlier. I wasn't supposed to feel helpless around him. I should be annoyed at him for being so crude all the time. I should be feeling like strangling him every time he gives me that smirk. But right now, all I can feel is different. I feel disappointed? I don't know. I feel out of breath and most of all, I feel so embarrass for letting him get his way.

What the hell is happening to you, Rachel Berry?

* * *

 **A/N: So ? Tell me what did you think about this. I'll be so glad if you do review.**

 **Next chapter will be posted at the end of October, including my two other story. Please read them as well. :)**

 **I'm thinking of Rachel interacting with some of the Aces. Any suggestion on who should it be? :)**

 **Thanks again for reading guys. Hope you leave a review.**


End file.
